RORY AND JESS LOVE STORY!
by tori.j888
Summary: Rory gets back from Obama's campaign! Jess is living with Luke again. Old memories start to come back!
1. Chapter 1

Rory smiled, she was home. Stars Hollow. She could not believe it, it had been two years on the Barack Obama campaign and he had won. But she was finally home.

She walked into Luke's diner. Praying her mother Lorelai was in there. She had told her she would be back a week later, and was really exited to surprise her.

Rory sighed. "Hey Ceaser, have you seen Luke?" Rory asked. She figured Luke would know where Lorelai was. He was however her boyfriend.

"Rory, how are you." He said smiling at her.

"Good, good. So have you seen Luke or my mom?"

"Oh they went on trip Rory didn't she tell you? They were going on a cruise, for a week. They'll be back tonight though." She sighed.

"Your not serious are you? Oh my god." She groaned. "I really wanted to… you know what never mind. Can I have a cup of coffee Ceaser?" She sighed.

"Sure thing Rory. It's on the house." Rory smiled. "Welcome home by the way!"

"Thanks," she said as he handed me a cup of coffee.

Rory took a drink and tried to help from gagging. She suddenly remembered what Ceaser's coffee tasted like.

She smiled at him, and he went back to work. It was funny how Luke's was completely empty. Probably because of Ceaser's coffee. Everyone was probably dying for Luke to get back.

All of the sudden the curtain that separated Luke's diner from Luke's house swung open. Out a tiered looking, shirtless cute black haired boy steeped out.

"Jess?" She asked breathless. Rory hadn't seen him in over three years.

He turned around. When he saw her his face turned red.

"Rory?" He said looking embarrassed. "Wow, it's been kinda empty for the last few days. I didn't think anyone would um be here, I would have worn a shirt if I had known."

She smiled awkwardly. "It's totally fine Jess."

"Ceaser, I didn't think you would be opening today."

"Well you know gotta keep the business running."

"I can see that." Jess said looking around at the empty diner.

Ceaser seemed to sense the awkward vibe. "Well were not getting any business so I think it's better if I close up. Tell Luke I'll be back tomorrow." He left.

"So Rory, how have you…"

"Good I've been good and you?"

"Um alright." There was a silence.

It reminded her of the first day they had first got together.

"Jess look there really is no reason to be like this. The last time I saw you…"

"We kissed." He said finishing the sentence.

"Yeah."

"Look it was nothing you and Logan were together you were just upset with him at the moment, it meant nothing."

"Yeah I guess." She said agreeing.

"So um your back, you were at the Obama campaign right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Luke told you? I just got back today."

"Well congratulations he won." Rory smiled.

" Yeah. Thanks. So are you living here again?"

"Yeah I am, my roommate got married and she moved in. It got kinda awkward and I decided to find a new house, but I couldn't really afford it. I mean my book gives me some money but not a ton so Luke offered and I started working here again." Rory smiled.

"Okay well," She said taking a last sip of my coffee. "I should be going."

"Yeah, okay." He said.

"Jess," Rory said, "Maybe we could get together and talk sometime I don't know. I just feel like we didn't have a good goodbye."

"Yeah I'd like that." He said smiling.

"Okay I'll see you around." she said

"Yeah, oh and welcome home Rory." He said.

"Yeah you too." she said walking out of the diner smiling.

_PEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT. IT WILL MAKE MY LIFE!!! I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET 5 REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I only got 4 reviews, but I am going up to Flagstaff for the weekend and I can't post there cause I won't have my computer so I posted it early. I am not going to do that for the next one I need to get five more reviews. Which is 10 in all. So if you are adding me to story alert list please just review. _

Rory was reading on the coach when she heard the door shut. She smiled, exited. She hadn't seen her mom in so long.

"MOM!" She yelled and ran to the front door. She found Lorelai and Luke in a deep embrace. "Oh god," She said embarrassed.

"Rory," Lorelai screamed, letting go of Luke immediately and jumping up and down with Rory. "I thought you weren't coming home for another week?" She screamed hugging Rory tighter.

"I wanted to surprise you." Rory said smiling.

"You did, I wish I could have met you at the air port at least. I've missed you so much." Lorelai hadn't let go of Rory since the moment she saw her.

"Mom it's not like I haven't seen you in two years you came to visit me like two months ago." She said.

"I know but your home now. I am just so happy!" Lorelai screamed. "Luke go get my bags." She ordered.

"Fine, I'm glad your home Rory." Luke said smiling.

Luke went to pick up some food for the girls.

"So mom guess what happened today?" Rory said.

"What?"

"I ran into Jess." Rory said.

Lorelai looked around guiltily. "Oh really?"

"So you knew? How long has he been here?" Rory sighed.

"Um, about a year." Lorelai said wincing.

"Oh wow, that long."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine, it's just surprising, you know."

"So what did you say?" Lorelai asked.

"I said maybe we should get together to talk."

"Really? Oh wow, that's… wow."

"I know, is that weird. I mean the last time we saw each other at his book reading thing I felt bad ending it that way."

"What do you mean the book reading thing?"

"I went to it while me and Logan were still together, and me and Jess we…we kissed."

"Wow," Lorelai said.

"What?"

"I just didn't know you still had feelings for Jess."

"I don't."

"Rory you kissed him."

"It was three years ago mom."

"But you want to meet up again Rory, that obviously means something."

"No it doesn't. I don't think it does."

"You didn't tell me you and Jess kissed three years ago."

"I know I just thought I was being a bad girlfriend to Logan I felt bad. I thought you'd be disappointed in me."

"Of course not. But you want to get together after you kissed, don't you think you may have some left over feelings for him possibly?"

Rory sighed. "Mom I loved him and he broke my heart of course I still have feelings for him."

Lorelai was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it It's probably Luke with the food." Rory said opening the door.

Jess was standing there with two bags that read LUKES DINER, on them.

"Hey," Rory said. She thought it a little ironic they ad just been talking about him and he was all the sudden here but she was happy to see him for some weird reason. She smiled at him.

"Hey, so where should I put this?"

"Right there is fine Rory said motioning Jess to put them down on the coffee table, in front of Lorelai.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said smiling at him.

"Hey Lorelai." He said back.

"So I guess that's it, I'll see you guys later." He said leaving.

"Rory, we forgot to pay him, I'll go give him this." Lorelai said standing up.

"No that's okay I'll do it.' Rory said running out side.

"Hey Jess," He turned around. "We forgot to pay you."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"No problem," she said.

"Did you walk here?" She asked.

"Yeah, the cars in the shop so I walked to your house."

"Oh okay do you want a ride home."

"Rory, why are you so nice to me? I treated you like crap when we were younger. I ran away, and then I came back saying I loved you, and then I told you to run away with me. I don't deserve your kindness. I was a jerk."

"I know. But I care about you, Jess. I can't help it." She said

He smiled. " I care about you too."

She wasn't sure how it happened but all of the sudden the two of them were kissing. She pulled him closer to her, and then abruptly broke apart.

"Oh my god." She said stunned.

"Wow," he said.

"I have to go I'll talk to you later okay?" She said running inside.

_Okay that's it for today. I am going to Flagstaff for the weekend so I won't be updating for probably another week possibly Wednesdayish. That's why I posted it before I got 5 reviews. PLEASE keep reviewing. It will make me so happy and this time I won't update until I get to ten. So review, and tell me if you like it or you hate it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey so, so sorry it took me so long to post my story!! I am so overwhelmed with homework!! I have had at least ten 5 paragraph essays to write in the last two weeks!!_

"Rory you didn't?" Lane Kim, Rory's best friend asked. Rory had been over there for only ten minutes and instead of celebrating their reunion, she had already brought up her and Jess's kiss.

"Yes, I did." Rory moaned. "What does this mean Lane?"

"Rory do you think maybe, you still like him?"

"Lane isn't that a little obvious at this point? I just can't believe it. Jess Mariano, I thought he was gone forever from my life."

"I guess not." Lane said. Little Kwan came up to her, and pulled on her pant legs.

"Momma?" He said.

Lane bent down and looked at him sweetly. "Yes Hun." Rory couldn't believe how much Lane had changed. She knew four years ago Lane would never have imagined being married with two kids. It was crazy, but Rory knew how happy Lane was and that made her happy.

"Lane," Rory said. "I should go."

"Oh are you sure?" Lane asked.

Rory sighed. As much as she loved Lane she didn't feel like she fit in with Lane's family anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She gave Lane a hug and left.

Rory walked out of Lane's house.

She was on her way home when she saw him. He was sitting on a bench with a book in his hand.

She bit her lip, if she walked away he would see her and they were going to have to talk eventually.

She walked towards him. "Jess," She said quietly. He didn't hear so she tapped him on the back.

He turned around and half smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey."

He looked around awkwardly. And she stared at her feet.

"Look," They both said at the same time.

"You go ahead." He said.

She laughed nervously. " I just think, that the two of us need to talk I guess."

"Okay," he said. "When?"

"Would now be okay."

He shut his book and gave her a beautiful smile. "Yeah now would be fine."

"So I don't know I just, I thought we should talk about the kiss a few years ago, but obviously now we need to talk about the one yesterday." She said.

He smiled. "Look Rory, it was great in all but I know your still with your boyfriend I don't wanna come between you too. You told me last time that you loved him, and I don't wanna come between that."

"Who Logan?" Rory said confused.

"Yeah him." Jess said.

Rory laughed. "Jess Logan has been out of the picture for about two year's. Didn't Luke tell you that? You've been living here for like a year now."

"Me and Luke have never really talked about you really. I mean he filled me in on the small things. Like you graduated and went off to work for Obama's campaign but we have never talked about your personal life. I think he realized how unhappy Lorelai was when the two of us were together, so I guess he didn't fill me in on those things."

"Yeah we broke up awhile ago. But I've realized I am so much better off without him."

"That's good. I know that he was a jerk to you."

Rory smiled. "Yeah he was. So what about you? You don't have a girlfriend right because I would feel horrible if I had come between you guys."

"No girlfriend." He said.

"Not one girl that you've actually cared about." She asked.

"Well there was one." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Jess, why do you think we kissed?" Rory asked.

"I know the reason that I kissed you." He said.

Her heart started racing. And she suddenly became really nervous. "Why is that?" She asked him.

It took him a minute. "Because I love you Rory. I always have and I always will."

_Okay again sorry for not posting if I get 4 more reviews I will try to post by this Friday or this weekend. If not I am sorry. But defiantly over Christmas break! Thanks for being patient._


	4. Chapter 4

What was she supposed to say? It wasn't like she could run away like she had the time before. She didn't want to run away. She wanted to tell him she loved him too.

"Jess, I," She started then stopped.

"Rory, it's fine. I just dropped that on you. You should have some time, decide how you feel about me. I don't want you to have to decide right here."

Rory just nodded. She didn't know what to say. Of course she had known all along he loved her after all he had told her before but it had been years she was surprised to see he still felt that strongly. Except she knew she still felt the same way. But there was something holding her back from telling him.

Jess had left her. He had gone off and run away from her when things got bad. There was something in her that was afraid he would do the same thing.

"I'll see you later Rory." Jess said. She watched yet again is he left walking away. "Dammit." She whispered under her breath. Why could she not have told him?

"Hey Paris." Rory said giving her friend a hug. "God I haven't seen you in forever." Rory and Paris had planned to meet up for coffee when Rory had gotten back from the campaign.

"Hey, how was the campaign tell me all about it." She said. The two sat down and caught up with each other. They had emailed a lot and talked on the phone every know and again but Paris and Rory had both been so busy. Paris was now going to med school at a nearby hospital. She worked close to Yale so they had met right near their old campus.

"So how are you and Doyle?" Rory said after awhile.

Paris groaned. "We broke up." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh no," Rory said. " I am so sorry."

"Don't be." Paris laughed. "God he just started to get on my nerves and he was holding me back." Paris said. This was so typical of Paris. Rory smiled.

"I mean in your last email you said things were going good."

"They were…. But I ran into an old friend." Paris said smiling.

So Paris was dating someone else. "Who?" Rory asked.

"Jamie!" Paris said. "I mean I saw him, and I realized how horrible I had been to him when I broke up with him. And I just went up to him and said hi and he had completely forgiven me. So then we just started talking and going out and Doyle and me just wasn't working out I guess. But it's great me and Jamie, I'm really happy."

Even Paris who had always been incapable of having a good relationship with a guy had managed to work things out.

"That's great." Rory said feeling sad for herself.

"So what about you? Do you have any love life?" Paris said.

"Nope. Not at the moment." Rory said frowning.

After awhile Paris had to go meet Jamie. Rory went into the grocery store near Yale to get a few things.

"Hm, that's not good, ew that's just gross." Rory was talking to herself.

"Rory?" She turned around to look at the person who called her name. It was Logan.

Rory froze. What was she supposed to do? Smile at him? Give him a hug? Talk to him? What did you say to someone who's proposal you had turned down? She realized after a minute she was staring at him eyes wide open, and mouth hanging open.

"Uh Logan." She said.

"Hey," He said face brightening. He walked over and gave her a very awkward hug. "Wow how have you been?" He asked her.

"Uh well you know okay I guess." She said.

"Really that's great really great." He said.

"Yep," Rory said nodding her head. After a long pause she finally said, "So uh what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I'm back for awhile at Yale. I'm working at my dads newspaper for awhile." He said. Rory tried hard not to laugh.

"Your working at a newspaper?" She asked. After a few seconds she realized how insulting that must have sounded. "That's really great." She added.

"Yeah, my dad gave me a great job there. He's been being great lately." He said. I remembered Logan's strained relationship with his father.

"Yeah? That's awesome." She said. She didn't know how Logan was being so cheerful about this.

"Well um, I should be getting back to the house. You know my moms waiting for me and all so-"

He nodded. "Right, of course." As she was walking away Logan ran and caught up.

"Wait look Rory." Rory turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could get together some time? Talk?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She didn't know what else to say.

"Okay great," He said beaming. He gave her his cell phone and got hers.

"Well I'll call you soon." He said walking away. She gave him a fake smile.

Great just what she needed Logan. She didn't even want him here.

He was always ruining things and messing things up for her. She wouldn't let that happen again. In fact she didn't even feel anything towards him when they saw each other. She had expected to feel sad or brokenhearted when she saw him but instead she felt nothing.

This relieved her. How was it that with Logan she had gotten over him so fast but with Jess, she had never really gotten over him. She would always wonder what would have happened if he had not left. She would always feel connected and happy when she was around him. She still loved Jess after six years of not being together.

_Okay yeah I know that was a really bad chapter and I know I ended it randomly but It is late and I have to sleep. I know I am a liar I promised I would post like 2 weeks ago from now on I will not give you a day because I am always lying. But I will try to post earlier next time. At least four reviews this time please. _ Thanks to everyone who reviews a lot it makes me so happy and I really appreciate it. Please give me your opinions. I like hearing them. Sorry again for my not so good chapter. _Also sorry for Paris and Doyle lovers I always wished it were Jamie she ended up with. And sorry for people who hate Logan (Which I do) I just wanted to show how Rory was over him, and in the future make Jess a little jealous. So tell me what you think. Do you like it do you hate it?? _


End file.
